bsdmayoifandomcom-20200222-history
Character Management
Power Up Character Power Up Performing a Power Up on a Character will make that Character Level Up. Use Power Up Materials on Characters to increase their EXP. When enough EXP is accumulated, the Character will Level Up. * Leveling Up increases HP and ATK. * Character Power Ups require Gold. Skill Power Up Character Active Skills and Sub-Skills can be Powered Up. * Skills can be Powered Up a maximum of four times. * Skill Power Ups require Gold, and either a Skill Bead or another copy of the same Character. * Increasing Skill level has the following effects: ** Active Skill: The number of turns required for activation will decrease. ** Sub-Skill: Improves the skill's effect. ** For Special Image Characters, upon reaching Skill level 3, some cosmetic changes will be unlocked. Evolution Characters can be Evolved by using their designated Evolution Materials and Gold. * Characters who have Evolved will have a added to their rarity. * When rarity increases, the level cap will go up, allowing you to continue performing Power Ups. * Characters with a + added to their rarity cannot Evolve again. * Characters need to be at their maximum Level in order to Evolve. * Characters that have Evolved cannot be returned to their pre-Evolution state. Evolution material requirements are based on the rarity of the Character, and are always 6 of the matching affinity's same-rarity evolution material, and 4 of the matching element's 1-level-lower rarity evolution material. The exception is UR characters, for which there is no matching rarity evolution material, so the requirement is simply 10 of the matching affinity material. For example the requirements to evolve a Crimson Character of each rarity would be: Awakening :See Awakening. Unlocking Special Character Art :See Special Image Characters. Character Capacity * Initially, you can hold up to 200 Characters. * If you run out of space, you can purchase extra slots at the Shop. Selling Characters You can sell Characters for Gold and Bungo Pts. * The amount of Gold you get for any given Character will depend on their Level and rarity. * The amount of Bungo Pts you get for any given Character will depend on their rarity. Level has no effect. * You can sell up to 20 Characters at one time. * Characters added to Favorites and Teams cannot be sold. Character Details * Tapping on a Character will display that Character's details. * Some Characters have voices. If you tap the speaker icon on such a Character's detail screen, you will hear their voice. * Also, tapping the lock icon will add the Character to your Favorites. Types There are five types of Characters. HP and ATK growth will depend on a Character's type. You can check what type a Character is by checking their Details screen. * Balanced: ATK and HP will grow evenly. * Offensive: ATK grows much more quickly than HP. * Defensive: HP grows much more quickly than ATK. * Support: ATK grows slightly faster than HP. * Special: HP grows slightly faster than ATK.